


Why now?

by GHOSTlECHAN



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, shimayuki, they’re married, this is more of a wholesome comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTlECHAN/pseuds/GHOSTlECHAN
Summary: Shiemi and Rin decide to take a vacation and leave their daughter by Yukio’s house. It doesn’t seem like Aimi and Shima get along although.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i took inspiration with this fic! ^___^ hope its good!

Yukio clicked on the last email he needed to send then he let out a sigh of relief after finally finishing the report he had to do. Working as an exorcist surely got the best of him, but now that he was assigned to the writing duty, he wanted to end up in a ditch.

Well, his husband wouldn’t allow him to since he was there to support him through every step.

Every step literally. Shima would carry Yukio up the stairs sometimes in fear of his husband collapsing midway.

The usual.

“You finally done?”The Pink-haired peeked over his shoulder and it startled Yukio since he was sure he was alone in the room.

Shima was always so sneaky.

“Mm. I sent my last report that should satisfy them for the time being....unless they dislike it and request for a redo then I will most likely lose my mind.”Yukio sighed, the clear distress in his tone so obvious.

He shut the laptop and stayed in his spot due to his husband’s arms weighing on his shoulders.

“I’m sure you did great and they’ll accept it, baby! Don’t keep worryin’ too much about it, kay?”He lowered one of his arms further down instantly alerting on what’s coming next.

Yukio hissed at the cold arm sneaking under his shirt but he allowed it and didn’t mind the intimacy. He needed it after a long day of working on the laptop.

“Renzou...”His name immediately rolled off his tongue at the hand that was caressing his chest carefully then down to his abs.

“I love your hard rock abs...but what I love more is your hard co-‘

He didn’t get to finish once Yukio’s phone started buzzing. They both looked at the caller ID and saw ‘Brother.’

It made Shima roll his eyes at the cock block. Even if he wanted to tease Yukio more, he would get a smack on the head and a lecture about it.

He wanted to avoid that so he slipped his arms out.

Yukio took that cue to pick up the phone and answer it.

“Hello?”

“ _YUKIO! YO! How have you been_?”Rin’s enthusiastic tone didn’t exactly match Yukio’s who replied with a huff.

He wanted to go on and on about how it has been. But he refrained from doing so.

“It’s been going alright I suppose...But how are Shiemi and Aimi? I hope you’re all doing better than I am.”

Renzou settled on the chair next to Yukio and leaned in closer to listen as well.

 _“Oh! They’re doing pretty good! Aimi misses you and Renzou a lot but I tell her that you two are busy with work. Especially Renzou, I mean no offense but what the fuck does he do for a living again_?”

Yukio chuckled nervously, sensing the hard stare that his husband gave him.

“I also miss her! I wouldn’t mind if she comes by any time, ya know.”

Yukio was never the type to say ‘ya know.’ He was always so formal and limited with his words but he picked up a lot of habits from Renzou over the past three years of their marriage.

_“Well that is why I’m actually calling and I promise, bro, I’m not pressuring you when I’m asking for this but...Me and Shiemi kinda wanted to go on a vacation alone...Can we leave Aimi in your care?”_

At first, Yukio’s brow furrowed at the sudden request but it didn’t exactly surprise him considering the fact that Rin has been hinting on wanting to take Shiemi on a vacation recently.

“Can you give me a minute?”Yukio asked and he heard a hum in response from his brother.

He pressed the mute button and looked over at Shima who looked puzzled. He didn’t exactly hear the details, he only heard something about Yukio’s niece being in his care.

“Shiemi and Rin are going on a vacation and they want us to take care of Aimi for the time being. Would that be alright with you?”

Shima wasn’t going to say no but it does seem like a big responsibility to handle.

“Sure. I don’t mind that, sweetheart.”

Yukio nodded with a slight smile then unmuted himself.

“Yeah, we’d be happy to have her at our house. When do you want us to pick her up?”

The line went silent before Shiemi’s voice was heard in a static.

Then her voice cleared up.

“ _Hello! How are you, Yuki-chan_!?”

Yukio’s expression softened at hearing his friend’s voice but it did make Shima frown in irritation.

He liked Shiemi, he loved her too. She was sweet and kind and was his friend back at cram school, but her nickname for his husband always made him jealous and boil on the inside.

“Hello, Mrs. Okumura. How are you doing?”Yukio noticed just how formalities with his brother’s wife made Shima uncomfortable and he wanted to avoid that so he would call her Mrs. Okumura instead.

Shiemi on the other end gasped then started apologizing.

“ _I’m sorry! But- We won’t take long on this vacation and we’ll make sure to drop Aimi off at your house tomorrow! Thank you so much!_ ”

After agreeing on the whole thing, the phone went silent and Yukio clicked the end button. They had agreed on bringing their daughter to his house instead, and he didn’t exactly mind.

It would save him some time to work on another assignment they sent him although that would mean he would be a little grumpy. But nevertheless, he had to be a good uncle to his niece since his brother was entrusting him with her.

“Can we continue what we were doing earlier?”Shima’s smirk gave away exactly what he wanted and Yukio returned a frustrated huff.

“Renzou... I don’t need a blow job right now, what I need is a break.”He got up from his chair and walked away towards their bedroom.

The Pink-haired was partly confused until he understood where that sudden frustration came from. Of course he knew the other didn’t mind babysitting Rin’s daughter but it also meant extra weight and a huge responsibility.

He was disappointed. He thought he would get something earlier.

That night Yukio went to bed very early and Shima had a quick talk with Yamantaka. His own demon called him a virgin loser then left and it left the Pink-haired in silence, confused.

Until the next day came and for the first time ever, Shima was up first.

At first, he grumbled a few curse words for forgetting to close the blinds before he slept, but then he tried to lift his upper body up in order to look at the clock.

However, his husband’s arm blocked him from doing such thing so he just gave up and decided to wait until Yukio wakes up.

Yukio did wake up when his phone went off and it startled the two of them.

Shima pretended to be sleeping since he knew whenever Yukio wakes up first, he would give his nose a soft kiss.

But he wasn’t met with that, he was just met with nothing. Or the blanket really as Yukio took it off himself quickly to grab the ringing phone.

“Hello??”He said, alerted.

 _“Yo! I’m dropping her off right now. Is that okay?_ ”Rin didn’t even mind his brother or why he was even catching his breath on the phone. He knew he woke up, rushed to get the phone, and probably stubbed his toe on accident.

“Sure! Sure! Drop her off right now. Me and Ren were waiting from the morning.”

Shima wanted to scoff at the lie but kept the fake act of sleeping to get that nose kiss. It’s his favorite part of the day.

He heard Yukio say his goodbyes then he heard the phone getting placed on the nightstand again. The bed creaked at the heavy weight, and Shima knew it was Yukio putting his hands on it to leap forward to look at his face.

There it is! He thought to himself, ready for the soft kiss.

“Your sleeping face is certainly ugly, baby.”

Yukio’s words felt like a stab to his heart. He couldn’t let it slide by without saying a thing so he opened his eyes and quickly sat up to see Yukio chuckling.

“What do ya mean ugly?!?”

Yukio was amused, his grin a little too wide at his husband’s reaction.

“Do you think I mean it?”He said, the grin slowly fading away.

In which Shima hated to see it gone because Yukio barely ever smiles. But this was serious and he was still baffled at the fact that Yukio would think that.

“Well- I just...No..”He looked down at the blankets and sighed out of embarrassment only because he couldn’t meet Yukio’s taunting eyes.

The bed creaked again and without a warning, Shima found his hands pinned behind him with his chin being guided to Yukio’s face who was on top of him now.

“I hope you do know that I’ve been giving you nose kisses every morning because I love taking a closer look at your handsome face.”

Now those words had Shima shuddering out of love. It made him feel warm and comfortable despite their positions.

“Ya could’ve just told me without havin’ to pin me down. You might as well fuck me at this point.”He teased with a smug smirk that made Yukio let go of his arms and slip off him.

“You’re not getting a nose kiss today and oh,”Yukio stopped in his track near the door of their room.”Try getting rid of that problem by yourself now.”

Shima groaned then looked back at the mountain underneath his blanket. He did like the teasing side of Yukio, but also hated it from the way he never finishes what he starts.

He took a shower, got dressed, and then went down to the living room. Although on his way down the stairs, there was a knock on the door and he knew it was them.

“Coming!”Yukio called and Shima smirked, leaning on the railings of the stairs.

“I bet you are.”He mumbled to himself and took the last steps down to greet his brother in law.

Now Shima wasn’t very worried about babysitting, but he was more worried about what their little devil of a child can do.

They still haven’t found out of the kid inherited any flames or any of that sort. Rin never bothered to really confirm his answer anyways since he trusted Aimi a lot even though she was only an 11 year-old kid.

“Uncle Yukio!”

The little girl called and ran up to Yukio, wrapping her arms around his hips since that’s where she can reach.

“Hey, Aimi! You’ve grown quite a lot, haven’t you?”He patted her head and she stepped back to catch Shima in a hug as well.

Shima was taken by surprise, but hugged back nevertheless.

Her hug was too tight and once Shima looked down to see her expression, it was filled with anger.

If he recalled correctly, last time they saw each other they weren’t on good terms due to Shima accidentally sitting on her favorite toy and crushing it.

“I will take my revenge for Mr. Stuffles.”She whispered in a threatening tone then shifted back on her heels to look at her uncle with a wide smile that matched her dad’s.

“I really hope you all can get along and maybe this can be a good experience on how to handle a child when Shima gets pregnant.”Rin teased and Shiemi giggled by his side.

Shima chuckled along then patted his husband’s back,”Actually it would be him getting pregnant since he gets his ass pou-‘

“Renzou! There is a child-‘Yukio mumbled and took the chance to gut him so hard, he started wheezing.

Rin shook his head then looked towards Shiemi for confirmation.

She nodded then looked at the two one last time,”If she ever becomes too troublesome just give us a call and we’ll work it out. You be good now, okay?”

Aimi nodded back, her short blonde hair bouncing.

“Oh, Yuki-chan! Here’s a list for what time she goes to school and sleeps and what she’s allergic to and what her favorite snack is! Thank you, again.”Shiemi handed the other the list and it was rolled up so it meant it was that long.

Shima whistled in the back upon seeing the paper then noticed the piercing stare he received from Aimi.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same in return.

“Don’t worry about her, please. Enjoy your trip and we’ll see you after two weeks.”Yukio smiled so the two can be assured.

Then finally they said their goodbyes and the door closed.

“What do you feel like doing today, Aimi?”Yukio turned to the girl who’s face went from a devil’s face to an innocent angel’s face.

She tapped her chin in thought then brought out papers and some crayons out of her bag.

“Can we draw?!”

Yukio barely got the chance to smile at her before his phone was buzzing in his pocket. He held out a finger and fished out his phone, clicking the button to answer.

“Hello?”

Shima and Aimi looked at the different set of facial expressions that Yukio had went through on the call.

It seemed like it was bad.

“I see...So my report wasn’t submitted?”

Shima’s shoulders tensed and he hated to see that look on Yukio’s face.

The one that would make his heart drop.

“I’ll be sure to pass by. Thank you.”He ended the call with a sigh and a fake smile to give the two standing.

“What is it, Yuki-chan?”Shima asked with concern laced in his voice.

Yukio huffed with his eyes closing,”Just got informed that my report on the last week’s demon attack wasn’t accurate and they need to see me in person to explain it.”

Aimi looked between the two then turned her head to avoid whatever conversation they were getting into but Yukio’s hand patting her made her look back with confusion.

“I’ll be leaving you with Renzou for today, is that okay?”

The girl glanced at the Pink-haired then back at her uncle.

“I don’t mind!”

Yukio was pleased to hear her answer. He heeded towards the living room and fetched his jacket before he came back to the doorway.

“Hopefully I won’t take long,”He said then put a hand up to block Shima’s face that was coming in closer with kissy lips.”Not in front of her!”

“Wh- but you didn’t even give me my nose kiss this morning and now this??!”Shima complained then pouted like a child.

He earned a kiss on the cheek instead and it made him somewhat happy and pleased.

“I won’t take long. I promise.”Were his last words before he left.

Now the two stood by the door, watching Yukio get into his car and drive off.

Shima waved before closing the door and glaring at Aimi who was dragging her crayons against the white walls already.

“What are you doing???”He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to stop her.

She made a choking noise then her eyes started brimming with tears,

“Why are you crying?!”Shima asked again and she didn’t answer. She just cried out loud and it did anger him a lot.

This was only the beginning after all.

“Oh my god...”


	2. Chapter 2

“Look! I drew a cat.”

Aimi held up the piece of paper with a grin on her face that didn’t exactly phase the Pink-haired who sat opposite of her.

“It’s ugly.”He replied with a bored tone.

But Aimi didn’t like the answer so she frowned and looked to the side,”That’s what my dad always says about you.”

Shima sat up in his chair and furrowed his brows,”What does that lil demon say about me?!?”

Aimi shook her head, refusing to answer.

“I’ll give you candy.”He decided to bribe her with the only thing that makes children happy.

She looked back at him now with much more interest,”Well he says you’re weird, no offense. He also says you’re suspicious and that you might be some kind of con artist and then my mom was like ‘no! i trust shima!’ But then my dad basically was like talking about how you probably don’t wipe ur butt.”

Shima’s mouth opened on it’s own out of genuine shock but what he feared more was that maybe Rin talked more shit about him. 

“W-What else do they say, Aimi?”He asked with a nervous chuckle to get her to talk more.

When Rin comes back, he will pay for it.

“What kind of candy are you offering?”She asked with mischief. She wasn’t going to keep rambling on and on about what her parents say without knowing what he was offering.

Shima sighed, rolling his eyes just because his patience was starting to run out,”Very fancy, that kind of candy that will make ya explode.”

Aimi paused for a moment then shrugged her shoulders,”My dad says that the pink hair makes you look like a Lala-Oopsies and—‘

She went on and on and the more she talked, the more Shima would have his mouth opening wider and wider.

Could Rin and Shiemi talk that much shit about others?

“I can also tell you what they say about uncle Yukio if you’d like but it is for a price.”She placed the crayon she was coloring with on the ground then focused on the Pink-haired who sighed.

“I already know what they say about him so don’t even bother.”

“Okay then! Where’s my candy now?”

Shima got off the couch he was sitting on then walked towards the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets that had their wedding photo and every time he sees the photo, he has to look at it for a few seconds to enjoy his husband’s handsome face. Then Rin’s annoying face in the picture. 

He grabbed the cheap candy, closed the cabinet and walked back to the living room.

“This is what I have. Which cavity do you want?”He offered the two bags of candy and she examined both of the bags with a hum.

“Ew! These are so cheap! Were you fooling me?!”

“We’re on a low budget right now like do ya want me to summon you a five-star chocolate?”He replied back with the same tone that had Aimi tearing up.

“Fine! I’m telling Uncle Yukio that you were cheating on him with the neighbor!”

Shima was surprised to even hear those words. Why would an eleven-year-old girl even suggest that as a threat?

“My neighbor is actually an old man in his seventies so have fun trynna convince Yuki-chan that I cheated on him!”

Aimi frowned even harder than before then without a warning, she punched Shima right in the stomach with all of her might.

“Then I’ll tell him you’re into milfs!”

Shima was still recovering from the hit but then he looked at her weakly,”How d-do you know what a milf is?!”

He earned another harsh punch to the stomach which knocked him out.

She certainly had some strength in her.

After an hour of pain, Shima was in the kitchen preparing some food. It was starting to get late and he knew Yukio would end up coming home after an hour or so very hungry.

“I’m hungryyy...When are we going to eat?”Aimi rocked back and forth while holding on to the door frame of the kitchen.

He didn’t give her an exact reply but just told her to go watch TV until the food is ready. If he’s lucky, Yukio can come home before he finishes so he can eat with them.

He didn’t want to sit alone with her.

“Uncle Yukio is so going to leave you once he finds out that you like someone else!”She spoke again and Shima looked back at her with an annoyed look.

“And if he doesn’t then what?”

He knew what Yukio’s answer was going to be and Aimi was only a child so there’s no way Yukio would be that childish to listen to her.

“Then I’ll tell everyone that you’re a....um....”She tapped her chin then her eyes sparkled once she knew what she was going to say.

“I’ll tell everyone that you’re a spy working for some type of underground...um- candy factory!”

Shima tensed in his place and looked back at her with a mocking smile to avoid looking suspicious.

“I’d rather work as a spy than spend some time with you, dummy...”He looked back at the food and mumbled the last word under his breath.

Just how the hell did she even think of saying that in the first place.

“Whatever! I bet uncle Yukio won’t tell you that he loves you!”

The Pink-haired rolled his eyes,”Bet you don’t hear those words often from your parents.”

They kept going back and forth with insults but then stopped once the sound of the front door’s knob twisting grabbed their attention.

“I’m back.”

Yukio called out and started taking off the coat to let himself be free of that heavy cloth. It was too hot for him to keep wearing that thing even though it was only spring.

“UNCLE YUKI! I have something to tell you!”Aimi ran up the doorway first thing with a pant. 

Yukio looked at her state and decided to give her a few minutes to breathe so she can tell him the news.

“What is it?”He asked finally and she let out one last breath.

“Mr. Shima is cheating on you! I saw him with my own two eyes today! He was um- talking with this um- woman! On the phone, yeah and he told her he loves her!”

Yukio didn’t understand a single word she just said but he nodded to play along.

“I see. When did Renzou talk to this lady?”He asked and started walking ahead to head to the kitchen since thats where the good smell was coming from.

Aimi followed closely behind and opened her mouth to continue speaking,”After you left and I told him it isn’t good but he just wouldn’t listen.”

Yukio nodded again then entered the kitchen with a quiet chuckle upon seeing Shima in the pink apron. 

“For a second there I thought you turned into pink completely.”He joked and ignored Aimi who was still behind him, blabbering.

Shima glanced at him with another chuckle,”Why don’t ya come take it o-‘

“Renzou. Ehm!”Yukio eyed the child in the back and the Pink-haired huffed.

‘Oh, yeah...that annoying little shit.’He thought to himself and started preparing the table.

“I made food...”Shima placed the pot of food in the middle of the table then took a seat before any of them could sit.

They both dragged the chairs out and sat.

“Do you believe what I just told you, Uncle Yuki-chan?”Aimi looked innocently at the man beside her who looked at her with surprise.

But Shima was staring at her with pure rage.

“Hey! That’s my nickname for him, you l-‘

“I do believe you, Aimi. Thank you so much for telling me about how Ren cheated on me with a woman, I really believe it.”Yukio said with a smile that just didn’t match his words and Shima looked at him as if he was crazy.

Then Yukio gave him a quick wink and then looked back at Aimi.

Shima wasn’t going to complain or argue about whatever Aimi was saying because he needed to be the bigger person here and make Yukio feel comfortable after a long day of work.

“Did you finally explain whatever they wanted you to explain?”The Pink-haired asked, interrupting Aimi. 

He preceded to pour some of the soup he made into their bowls, but poured extra in Aimi’s specifically.

“A soup?!? That’s what you’ve been cooking for like five days?!”She stuck her tongue out in disgust and shook her head.

Yukio chuckled nervously and desperately wanted to reach a hand to pat his husband because he knew that look of annoyance on his face.

He can see why her grandpa is fucking satan.

“Anyways!! Let’s eat, yeah?”Yukio grabbed his spoon and scooped some of the soup in it to sip it.

Aimi ignored the food and pushed her chair back. She got off and exited the kitchen without saying a word which confused the two.

“Did something happen between you two?”Yukio placed the spoon back and looked at his husband properly.

Shima sipped from his soup then he shrugged his shoulders,”She’s the one acting like a brat, ya know.”

“Baby...You know she’s a kid so she’s going to be a bit childish at first and sometimes kids don’t become nice until you get into some deep conversations with them.”

Shima scoffed,”I’m not talkin’ about shit with her.”

“Ren.”

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, looking off to the side to avoid Yukio’s eyes.

“Only for two weeks and her parents will be back to take her. That’s all, please?”Yukio’s soft tone would always make Shima feel guilty and it was a weapon used against him sometimes.

He couldn’t resist it.

“....Fine. Can we talk about your day at least?”

The two discussed more about their day but Yukio couldn’t very much relax since he felt guilty for leaving Aimi without food. He decided to order some pizza and once it arrived, she was happy to eat it by herself.

After that, they wanted to put her to sleep so they can sleep themselves.

Yukio was drained and needed to sleep before he passes out in his spot.

She agreed and went to sleep which was a surprise to Shima. She actually listened instead of acting like a brat.

And once the two finally settled on their bed, they let out a long sigh of relief.

“Ren..”

Yukio said while turning on his side to look at Shima.

His husband hummed in response then also mirrored his action to look at him.

“Do you love me?”

Yukio’s question was bizarre yet Shima kind of got the hint why he asked that.

Aimi made him feel like doubting all of his life with her little story about Shima cheating on him.

“You really gonna let an eleven-year-old get to ya like that, Yuki-chan?”

The two chuckled quietly to themselves and Yukio shook his head with a slight smile.

“A question requires an answer, and that’s what I need right now.”

Shima stared at him, mostly at his eyes. They always made him just stare and get lost in their color, especially without the glasses too.

“Yes I do, sweet cheeks,”His gaze lingered momentarily on his eyes before they were lowering to his lips.”And a cute boy like you requires a kiss.”

They found themselves chuckling again and exchanged a few lazy kisses before they went to sleep. 

Their night wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly write for fun ^_^ but i hope this is good!


	3. Chapter 3

“Again? You haven’t had these kinda jobs in a long while and now that you’re leaving me with that creature....It will be even more horrible!”

Yukio looked back and forth between Shima and Aimi who was sitting on the couch with her show playing. He saw nothing wrong with taking care of her cause she was only a kid.

“Trust me, I also don’t like these jobs but it’s essential that I join them in battle today. A high level demon has been lurking in the deep parts of the forests and they need my help.”

Yukio tried to explain it in the simplest way possible to avoid seeing Shima sad, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for also leaving Aimi. 

He couldn’t take care of her as an uncle.

“Alright...I love you.”Shima leaned in to give him a kiss but Yukio backed away to dodge it.

“I love you too.”

He walked out of the house and had the guilt eat him up even more. He didn’t want to kiss Shima in front of Aimi cause it’d be awkward and weird. 

Shima didn’t move at all. He stayed in the same position, tearing up. 

His day is starting out awful already.

“Haha...loser.”

He heard Aimi’s little voice in the back and he gritted his teeth. There she goes.

“Laugh again and I’ll sell you on ebay.”

She pretended to zip her lips then increased the volume of the TV. 

Shima looked at the TV and noticed just what time it was. His favorite show was going to come on and he will most likely miss it if he doesn’t switch to the channel they air it on.

He sat on the couch, snatched the remote and changed the channel to the one he wanted.

Aimi immediately looked at him with a pout,”Hey!! I was watching!”

He rolled his eyes at her voice,”Get the Ipad. You can watch on that.”

She frowned and got off the couch with a huff and grabbed the Ipad that was on the table in the middle.

The Ipad was already on high volume, but Aimi made it more higher which made Shima look at her with anger pulsing through his veins.

“I can’t hear the TV?!?”

Aimi looked at him with a smug grin then looked back at the Youtube video she was watching on the Ipad.

“I have some headphones you can use.”Shima offered and her head perked up.

“Where?!?”She looked too excited over headphones and that seemed to benefit the Pink-haired.

“They’re in my room on the nightstand. Just don’t rummage through anything.”

She nodded and pushed herself off the couch with her hands. She walked to their bedroom, slowly opening the door and looking around to examine the neat bed and clean corners.

Aimi quickly caught sight on the headphones and she ran to fetch them.

After a while, Shima was laughing at whatever scene came on but he was wondering why Aimi wasn’t back. Until he heard some metal clanking.

“Mr. Shima! Can we play cops and robbers?”

Shima looked back with so much dread in his eyes upon seeing the handcuffs. 

“Wha- DIDN’T I TELL YA NOT TO RUM-‘

He didn’t mean to raise his voice but he was more aware of his tone once he saw the tears streaming down Aimi’s face.

He truly felt like an asshole.

“Listen...”

She shook her head and continued to sob out loud.

He wasn’t sure what to do other than get up and walk over to her,”Fine...Let’s play some cops and robbers.”

Even though those cuffs were for something else, he’ll use them just this time to play whatever game she wanted to play.

“Yay! Okay, I’ll be the cop and you’ll be the disgusting, annoying, filthy thief!”

He cocked a brow and frowned,”Could’ve just called me a robber, ya know.”

She wiped her tears away with her sleeves then giggled.

Shima took that as his cue to start running around like a ‘robber.’

“I’m going to put you in jail!!”She chased after him with loud giggles. 

She was surprisingly very fast so she caught up to him every time.

Shima guessed running was a daily routine for her and Rin. 

It’s no wonder she was quick on everything.

“Try to catch me first ya demon spawn!”He joked and rolled over the couch in an attempt to be smooth but he ended up rolling too far and bumping his head against the wooden table.

She rolled over the couch but landed on the ground unlike him which made him feel embarrassed.

“The demon spawn is better than you, ‘ya know.’”

She grabbed his wrists and put the cuffs on.

Shima warned her beforehand not to close the cuffs completely, but the loud click in the room made Aimi’s eyes grow big.

“Aimi....”

She gulped nervously and got off his back with a weak smile,”Y-Yeah...?”

Shima sighed and felt the sweat roll off his forehead,”Did you...-‘

“I’M SORRY!!”She apologized before he could continue then she took a couple of steps back.

She watched as he attempted to move his hands but the cuffs had them in a tight grip.

He didn’t know where the key was since Yukio was the one who topped that night and lord knows where Yukio puts his shit.

“Fuck..”

How will he even explain this to Yukio.

“My mom says that’s a bad word..”Aimi said under her breath.

After a few hours of struggling, Shima searched his bedroom up and down and didn’t find the keys. 

It was even harder to look since his hands were tied together and they were useless.

“Should we call uncle?”Aimi suggested and held Shima’s phone up to give it to him.

He looked at the phone in irritation then turned around to grab it from her hands.

“No, I got this. Don’t worry...”

He didn’t want to make her sad cause they genuinely had fun in the time they played around. She was only a kid, he had to remind himself.

“Just know that you won this game, cop.”

“Of course I did, idiot!”

They almost had a moment, but the front door opening had Shima freezing in his spot.

Well he already was.

“I’m back.”Yukio’s voice called out through the house.

“Turns out the mission was really simple and all I did was stand by to aid any injures.”

Yukio continued to ramble and saw the two shadows on the wall up the stairs so he assumed they were listening.

“That’s great, babe!”

Shima said and looked at Aimi for help, but she was clueless on why he was so panicky in the first place.

The steps being taken on the stairs were like the moment of anticipation and Shima wanted it to be over.

“Thank you, but why are you upsta....irs...”He stood at the first step of the stairs and looked between the girl and his husband.

“Hey, Yuki-chan...haha...”

“What are you hiding?”Yukio looked at his hands that were behind his back then looked at him with that interrogating look.

He could only grin and laugh,”My love for you.”

Yukio rolled his eyes at the corny joke but then looked at his niece to ask her instead.”Did something happen?”

Aimi didn’t reply and only shook her head which really did seem very weird.

“Renzou..What’s going on?”

Shima knew Yukio was very serious now. He didn’t need to piss him off because the whole situation wasn’t worth it really.

“You see...Um-‘

How can he even explain it without sounding weird. His thoughts led him to believe that Yukio would surely call him an irresponsible parent. 

“Well- so-“

“I HANDCUFFED MR. SHIMA WITH THE HANDCUFFS I FOUND UNDER YOUR BED ONLY BECAUSE WE WERE PLAYING COPS AND ROBBERS AND THEN WE COULDN’T FIND THE KEY!!”

Aimi didn’t know why she exactly explained it with shouting, but it was something she saw on TV where shouting gets you out of trouble.

Yukio looked at her with puzzlement then his face heated up.

He had to act like it didn’t phase him, although.

“Thank you for explaining, Aimi. But can you go to the living room and wait for us? I need to talk to Mr. Shima right now.”

Shima knew he was done for. That angry look that only he knew was very scary.

“Sure thing!”Aimi said cheerfully and skipped down the stairs with a hum.

Then it left the two alone.

“You let a little kid...use our kinky handcuffs to play!?!”

Shima slumped his shoulders forward and looked down at the ground.

“It’s a very simple job, Renzou! Very simple job to take care of a kid and it doesn’t require a lot, it really doesn’t.”Yukio’s tone was different and way too angry. 

It was harsh and Shima knew he was at fault.

“Aren’t you going to be a responsible parent someday? You never think of us having kids of our own?”

Yukio’s words had him looking up again because he was right. 

But Yukio didn’t seem like he was mad anymore and Shima can tell just how quickly his expression softened.

“I’m sorry for lashing out on you, sweetheart..I just- I’ve been having a rough week and work and just...I’m really sorry.”

Shima shook his head, his lips still sealed. He didn’t want to speak, at least not until he can be sure of what to say next.

He wanted to open his arms out for a hug but he indicated that movement with his head shaking.

“I’ll make sure to be more responsible next time. I promise.”

Yukio let out a scoff then he huffed. He couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face.

He stepped closer and wrapped his own arms around Shima.

“I wonder if our kids will have pink hair too...”

He whispered in his ear and Shima laughed in return.

“Pink hair is the least of our worries. Maybe our kid comes out lookin’ like a demon with horns and shit.”

Yukio retreated back in his steps and faked a frown,”Are you saying I look like a demon?”

His reply was obvious already. 

“I mean your dad was-‘

“Zip it, Ren. Now let’s go make some food and maybe take Aimi out to the park later.”

Shima nodded then he shook his hands,”So about my hands? Where did you put the key?”

Yukio forgot about that.

“The key...oh...uh..”

His hesitation had Shima’s heart dropping.

“Please tell me you know where it is...”

That day, they didn’t go to the park but instead to the police station to explain how they needed a key for the handcuffs.


	4. Chapter 4

“After reading that story for fifty-five times she’s finally asleep.”Shima said and sat on the bed to rest.

His husband on the other side got under the covers and huffed,”Yes, it’s quite tiring.”

“Mhm..”Shima replied and also got under the covers to get warm.

Now it got silent.

“I can’t sleep..”Yukio’s eyes stayed wide open, only staring at the ceiling above him.

He felt the weight of Shima shifting on the bed then had his whole face up close to his.

“Should we...do something?”The Pink-haired asked witn a suggestive tone and leaned down to nuzzle Yukio’s neck.

At first, Yukio chuckled because he was ticklish but then accidentally moaned at the teeth nipping at his skin.

“Renzou...Aimi is here and we can’t do anything...”

Shima immediately looked up and frowned at that excuse.

“So she’s also going to ruin this for me??”

Yukio sighed and pushed his face away gently,”You know just how loud I am...when it comes to....intercourse.”

Shima saw the obvious blush on his face and he quickly looked away to hide a squeal. He always thought about how cute his husband can get and how badly he wants to kiss him every second of the day.

“But I wanna hear you so bad! I’d do anything to hear you moan!”

He leaned back in, his eyes filled with desire for the man beneath him. He lowered a hand and snuck it down Yukio’s pants, but then was disappointed to feel a gentle slap on his arm.

He retrieved his hand and pouted.

“I have an idea. An idea where you get to hear me moan...I suppose.”Yukio said and Shima was very excited to hear that.

Maybe this idea will actually help his raging boner.

Shima didn’t know how after a few minutes he found himself sitting on the bed with Yukio sitting on the opposite side of him.

They both had their phones turned on to their messages.

“I searched it up online and according to google...Virtual sex can help.”

He said proudly and tapped a button on his phone.

Shima was far too gone at this point.

“It’s like roleplay!”Yukio spoke again and this time it grabbed the Pink-haired’s attention.

“Oh! Are we doin’ that ol’ naughty bunny x wolf?”He wiggled his brows and Yukio turned him down with a shake of his head.

“No, Ren. I will show you how to do it, or at least...what google has taught me.”

Shima waited while watching Yukio type on his phone with his thumbs. He waited and waited til a message notification popped up.

It was a message from Yukio.

Shima opened it and cocked his brow at the message.

“....asterisk kisses you asterisk...??”

He read the message out loud then looked at Yukio with a poker face.

“And now you reply.”Yukio said again and Shima wondered how he wasn’t embarrassed.

Hell. He was getting second-hand embarrassment himself.

“Or maybe I can pin you to this bed and fuck you really hard til you’re screamin’ my name. Sounds good?”

He grinned at the blush that tinted Yukio’s cheeks then it quickly faded once he looked back at his phone.

“Reply!!”

Shima rolled his eyes at the demand and sighed.

“Fine...”

It was weird but Shima would have to think of this as some weird awkward sexting and get it over with to get to the real deal.

He typed a couple of words and clicked sent.

Yukio clicked on the notification and his face went red yet again.

“Am I doin’ it right, sweetheart?”He asked with a grin that made Yukio blush even harder.

“Um- Certainly...it’s....g-good..”

Shima expected a very good reply from his husband. A juicy one or a detailed one of what Yukio wanted Shima to do to him but..

Shima clicked on the notification after Yukio has sent his message and his face went blank.

“Asterisk get’s on the bed?!? YUKI-CHAN! NO ROLEPLAY!!”

He was shushed by Yukio’s finger over his lips and Shima went quiet cause he knew the walls are very thin and that little shit would hear them.

“Can I at least get a dick pic? I miss seeing him...”He said with a dramatic tone and looked down in disappointment.

He then looked back up at the sound of Yukio’s fingers tapping on his phone again.

This time Yukio looked very focused yet hesitant at what he was typing. Shima didn’t understand the point of roleplaying through phone when they were literally next to each other.

His phone made a sound to alert him of a notification and he clicked on it to read the message sent by Yukio.

Shima sighed and started reading it out loud probably because he expected another silly roleplay reply.

“I really want you to tie me u- YUKI-CHAN! CAN I? PLEASE PLEASE!”

“Be quiet!!”Yukio said and shushed him again.

“Can I..?”Shima asked again in a whisper and unfortunately his request was denied.

“I’m sorry to have you do this but I’d prefer if we did it after my niece leaves and we get time for ourselves.”Yukio leaned across the bed and lifted Shima’s chin up with a smile,”Then I’ll reward you. Okay?”

They stared at each other until Shima threw his phone and tackled Yukio into a hug.

“Better keep this as a promise, kay?”

“Promise! Now can you reply...?”

The next day came and they heard a couple of knocks on their door.

Yukio was the first to sit up and fetch his glasses off his nightstand.

Then he looked at the clock and remembered something. Something important.

“Aimi has to go to school!”

Shima didn’t even bother to move an inch but a bag to his head had him jolting up.

“Ugh...What does it have to do with me?”He grumbled those words and lifted off the covers to get up.

Yukio put on some causal clothes and looked at the clock on his wrist,”Because you will be taking her there!”

“Why am I taking her? Why can’t you?”Shima flopped back on the bed then groaned at the other bag he received to the head.

He looked up and saw an angry look coming from Yukio.

“Because I have to go pay the rent.”

Shima forgot about that. This is why he hated Mondays.

“Fine! I’m up.”He lied and laid back down in a comfortable position that almost had him falling asleep on the spot.

It wasn’t a bag this time that hit him but Yukio’s shoe right into his face.

He had to get himself out of bed and make Aimi lunch which really didn’t require any energy but Shima kept complaining to himself the whole time.

He was sure of it now that he didn’t want any kids at all.

“Can we get some candy on our way to school?”Aimi asked and followed Shima to the doorway.

He slipped on his shoes and looked back at her while fetching his keys off the key hanger.

“We have some.”He replied back and opened the door.

But he stopped once he saw Aimi staying right inside the house.

“I don’t want the cheap one you gave me!”

“That’s it. I’m calling your mom.”

He pulled out his phone and dialed Shiemi’s number instead of Rin cause he really didn’t want to speak to that man.

After a couple of seconds she answered.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey, Shiemi! Can you talk to your daughter and tell her that she needs to get to school before she’s late?”

“ _Oh, is she not listening? Let me talk to her_.”

It was Rin’s voice that butted in and Shima quickly gave the phone to Aimi to avoid talking to him.

He could hear Rin’s screaming on the phone and he wasn’t expecting that much of a fuss over it but it made Aimi look down at the ground while only answering with a ‘yes sir.’

He really never expected Rin to be the strict type.

Once that was done, Aimi gave the phone back to Shima and the call line ended already.

“So?”

Aimi looked back at him with obvious determination.

“MY DAD SAID THAT I SHOULD NEVER BACK DOWN FROM SOMETHING THAT I WANT AND HE TOLD ME THAT IF YOU DON’T BUY ME CANDY THEN I WILL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!”

The yelling wasn’t to discipline Aimi but it was to encourage her to nag more and get what she wanted. Shima can’t say he’s surprised to know that Rin was teaching his daughter that shit.

“Let’s just go and get you some candy.”

They got in the car and Shima settled his staff on the seat beside him. He always took it with him whereve he went cause he was always cautious.

But he could sense Aimi’s curiosity from the back.

“Can I touch it?”She sat in the middle in the back then leaped forward to look at it.

Shima shook his head.

But that wasn’t going to stop Aimi.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeee!”

“No.”

“PLEASEEEEEE!!!!”

“Absolutely not.”

She huffed and threw herself back into her seat to buckle her seatbelt.

It went silent in the car but then got louder as Shima approached the busy street. He parked by their local supermarket and looked back at Aimi to beckon her to come down as well.

“Can I hold your staff for you?”She asked once again but then was turned down very fast.

They walked into the supermarket with Shima looking around to find the candy aisle and he was quick to spot it. He walked ahead and knew Aimi was behind him so he started searching for what to get her.

“Hey Aimi what do you wa-‘

He looked back and didn’t see her there.

Worse yet his back felt weightless since the staff wasn’t there anymore.

“AIMI?!?”

He saw some black fire swirling and reaching the ceiling at some other aisle.

He knew that was Yamantaka being summoned.

“AIMI!”

He wasn’t fast enough to catch her and to also get his demon back inside the staff but the store’s fire alarm went off and the water sprinkled down as a reaction.

He finally caught up to her and saw her swinging the staff around while hitting some of the items on the shelves and knocking them down.

“GIVE IT BACK!”

And that’s how they ended up getting banned permanently from ever entering that supermarket. Shima knew Yukio hated shopping so he would be the one to do it but now that he was banned from it, he’d have to drive further away to find a new store to buy from.

“I’m sorry...”

He heard Aimi speaking in the back but he really didn’t care and kept his focus on the road.

He was more mad at his demon than the little girl.

“I didn’t know there would be a demon...”

She sounded very sincere and apologetic and that’s what made Shima almost break. But thankfully they pulled up to the school before he could feel bad.

“I’m sorry..”

She said again and scooted closer to the door to open it. Their eyes met in the mirror but then Shima tore his gaze away and looked back at the road.

He won’t give in.

“Bye bye...”She said and hopped out of the car.

She was taking her steps very slow and somehow sad and it made Shima feel very bad.

He pulled down his window and shouted.

“Hey Aimi!”

She stopped in her track and looked back at him with her hair covering her face.

“Don’t forget your candy.”He threw the wrapped candy to where she could catch it and she did.

The two looked at each other and Shima was the first to give her a slight smile.

“Have a good day at school!”

She examined the candy in her hand one last time then looked back at him with a smile forming on her face.

“Thanks, Mr. Shima!”

He gave her a wave then started up his car to drive away.

He had to remind himself that she was only a little girl and not a whole ass adult so some things she won’t understand.

“You’re very stupid.”

He heard his demon say but ignored him cause he was practically grounded for the shit he pulled.

He continued to think about what happened earlier until he reached the house and saw his husband’s car also parked in the garage which meant.

They were going to be alone.

He got out of the car in the speed of sound and bolted to the door. He opened it and skipped inside the house til he saw Yukio sitting on their usual dining table with his face in front of his laptop screen.

“Yuki-chan! Good news!! We’re alone, doesn’t that sound nice?”

Yukio typed on the laptop and then realized that his husband was there. He didn’t even hear him cause of the airpods in his ears.

“We are, yes...but why’d you take so long?”

Shima pondered about whether he should tell Yukio about what happened or keep it a secret until this information would be necessary to provide.

“No need for silly questions right now. What I really need right now is for you to be bent over on this table.”

Yukio scoffed and then got off his chair. He took off his glasses which was the biggest invite and hint.

Shima was very blessed at this moment.

“But we should hurry up because I have some important business to finish later on call.”

Yukio’s words were ignored once Shima was dropping down on his knees to unbuckle his belt.

“Got ya, baby.”

The belt was stuck and Shima started getting frustrated. The metal part was just simply stuck and it wouldn’t budge at all.

“Fuck it.”He got back up and placed his lips right against Yukio’s without a warning. He even deepened it just because he missed this feeling.

He was very happy and glad to hear that small moan at the back of Yukio’s throat.

Almost too happy until they heard Yukio’s phone ringing and once that shit rings...Yukio would only focus on it.

“Hold on.”

He paused Shima and grabbed his phone to answer it.

It was Rin.

“Hello?”

Shima watched Yukio as he talked and then that look of worry had him leaning in to listen.

But before he could listen, the call ended.

“Aimi’s school called and they said that she needs to be picked up because they found her selling candy to the kids.”

That did sound unbelievable at first to Shima yet he still somewhat believed that Aimi was capable of actually scamming kids her age.

So he was banned from his favorite supermarket for no reason. Aimi was hiding a whole candy stash in her bag that’s why she was so protective over it and wanted to be the one to put her lunch bag in her bag.

“Renzou?”

Shima snapped out of it and dragged himself away to get the keys.

Just why does god hate him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to think Aimi got her mom’s features but her dad’s personality.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yuki-chan...bad news!”

Shima walked into the living room with his shoulders slumped and it’s that walk he usually does when he’s bummed out.

“What is it?”Yukio said without taking his eyes off his laptop.

“My family is coming over tomorrow...”

Yukio didn’t pay too much mind to it.

“That’s not bad.”He replied and spared him a glance before getting back to typing.

His husband groaned and sat on the chair next to his,”Kinzo is coming.”

“Oh, that is bad.”Yukio said and paused his work.

He didn’t have any problem with that blond himbo but the problem was whenever he comes over, he would go to their room and look around as if it was his home for no reason.

Not to mention the unnecessary teasing.

“We can’t let Aimi and Yumi meet either! They’ll start talkin’ about my little pony and it’s the last thing I want to hear about.”Shima ranted and threw his head on the table with an annoyed groan.

“What about my little pony?”

Aimi startled the shit out Shima once he heard her voice next to him.

“Nothing, Aimi! Are ya done with your homeowork?”

She shook her head and returned back to the books on the ground.

Shima watched her leave then looked towards Yukio to get more attention cause he’s just an attention whore and he’s starving.

“What?”

Yukio noticed his staring and looked at him to see what he wanted.

“Can I have your number?”Shima grinned and his husband rolled his eyes.

“Do you always talk like that to others?”Yukio went back to focusing on typing his report but he was stopped by a hand on his.

He looked at Shima again with his brow cocked.

“I can’t wait for the ol’ days where we would be havin’ some hot make out session on this table.”

Yukio’s eyes widened then he looked back at his screen silently but Shima kept going.

He continued to talk about the other nsfw shit he would do to Yukio but he wasn’t aware that Yukio just got on a call with some exorcists on his laptop.

And when he realized, he screamed and made a fuss.

After the call was done, Yukio had to comfort his husband that it wasn’t that bad but he himself knew it was bad because it embarrassed him.

He should’ve gave him a warning before he started the call.

Now they were sitting together in the living room with Aimi sitting on the table while watching some Cocomelon.

“What should we cook for your family tomorrow? They’re obviously going to come over expecting some food.”Yukio looked to the side at Shima who was texting on his phone.

“I guess we put poison in their food and call it a day.”He said and swiped with his finger.

The exorcist frowned and leaned closer,”Pay attention to me and answer my question now.”

It didn’t take long for Shima to put his phone away and look at Yukio properly.

“I don’t know, honestly. Maybe we could make some rice and chicken and all of that.”

Yukio nodded his head in thought then looked at Aimi’s empty plate on the table.

“Aimi do you want more chicken nuggets?”

The blonde looked back at her uncle with her mouth full.

“Yesh!”

Shima made a face of disgust at her full mouth.

After she was done, they put her in her bed and they went to sleep themselves.

Until the next day came and Shima had to drive Aimi to school while ignoring all her requests to buy candy.

He also sped on his way back home to get some alone time with Yukio but turns out Yukio was called in for a mission so he was alone.

He also remembered his family was coming over and there was no way out of it. 

That time did come eventually once Aimi came back home and Yukio was done with his mission.

“Alright. I prepared everything so it should be good.”Yukio said and walked around the dining table to get back to the kitchen.

Shima gave him a thumbs up and a quick peck on his cheek as Yukio walked past him.

Aimi walked in at that and made a noise of disgust.

“Ewwww!!”

Shima only stuck his tongue out at her but flinched once the door bell rang. 

He can already hear Kinzo’s loud laugh outside.

“Here we go..”He walked towards the door with Yukio by his side and they both had to nod and give each other a signal to open the door.

The door was opening to reveal his family, all standing together and cramping the doorway.

“There’s our little bitch!”Kinzo joked out loud and Yaozo threw his son a glare to shut up.

“Hello, son. How are you?”Yaozo walked in first and began his usual inspection over the house where he would check every spot.

Next walked in Kinzo but he stopped in front of the two and took his jacket off.

At first, Shima expected him to be shirtless because it was Kinzo and he was capble of everything.

But then he frowned once he saw his brother wearing a pride shirt.

“I came with my lgbt shirt to support ya two!”The blond nudged his brother with a laugh and walked inside towards the kitchen.

Yukio just looked puzzled for a few seconds til he had to snap back to reality.

Then it was Jun who was holding a cake with rainbow colors on it.

“I brought ya a gay cake since you two are both men and married, ya know?”She dropped the cake in Shima’s hand and patted his shoulders.

Shima gave her a nervous smile as a thanks and she nodded and walked inside.

Juzo came into view next with a wrapped up present and Shima looked forward to it.

“Sorry I couldn’t bring my wife today but I did bring you a rainbow flag to hang inside your bedroom.”He gave Shima the package and smiled.

The Pink-haired murmured a thanks and almost teared up at the fact that his family didn’t understand when he said he was bisexual.

Yumi skipped inside until she stopped next to Yukio and gave him a piece of paper.

“This is for you, Mr. Shima!”She gave him the paper and he smiled at her.

“Thank you, Yumi for this...uh..”Yukio flipped the paper to see a poorly drawn stick figures holding hands. 

One with pink hair and the other with brown.

“It’s you and Renzou!”She smiled big then spotted Aimi who was coming towards them with a questioning look.

“Hello!”Yumi greeted and Aimi looked her up and down.

She was unsure of replying but then she saw the little pony shirt that Yumi was wearing and she smiled so big.

“I like that show!”The blonde pointed at her shirt and Yumi’s eyes grew big.

“Me too! I’m Yumi! What’s your name?”

“Aimi!”

“Let’s be friends!”

The two ran off to play around and Shima let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t the time for it since he still had to deal with his family but at least he got over the door part.

“We just have to make it, okay baby?”Yukio rubbed his husband’s back and smiled to lighten up the mood.

Shima looked at him and returned a small smile.

“I love you.”

Yukio leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I love you too, Ren. Now let’s go and eat.”

They both joined the Shima family at the dining table and the two sat next to each other but they realized that one seat was empty.

“Where’s dad?”Shima asked and looked around him.

Jun shrugged her shoulders and pointed at their stairs,”He’s probably inspecting your bathroom by how. Ya know how he is.”

Shima rubbed the bridge of his nose and got off his seat. 

“DAD! JUST GET OVER HERE!”

He had to go upstairs himself to get his dad back downstairs to sit with them at the dining table.

“Sorry, son. I lost my way and found myself in your bathroom.”

Shima shook his head as a way to dismiss his dad’s excuse.

“Is this rice gay?”Kinzo asked out of nowhere and Shima looked towards him with his eye twitching.

Yukio decided to answer for his husband instead because he genuinely didn’t want him snapping.

“No, it’s not. It’s regular plain rice with some chicken and veggies.”

Kinzo made an O shape with his mouth then pulled out his phone,”I saw somewhere online where if ya eat some food made by gay people then you turn gay yourself.”

Yukio rose a brown in confusion but continued to watch as Kinzo typed in his phone’s passcode.

Once his phone unlocked, there came moaning noises from it and Kinzo swiped at his phone which stopped it.

“What was that, Kinzo?”Yaozo asked and eyed his blond son who shrugged.

“It’s just some scary movie I was watchin’, dad.”

Yukio and Shima knew he was lying.

Juzo and Jun also knew but they dismissed it to not grab the kid’s attention who were sitting with them at the table.

“So this one article I found on this shady website said if I eat some rice made by gay people then I’ll turn gay.”He showed Yukio his phone screen across the table and Yukio lifted up his glasses to examine the writing on the article.

“That looks like a virus, Kinzo.”He replied and sat back up in his chair.

Jun snickered and Juzo had to cover his mouth to contain his snickers.

“Can we just eat?”Shima said and grabbed his spoon a bit too aggressively. He did regret that action because he instantly knew his dad was going to comment on it.

“Are you goin’ to have a kid soon?”Yaozo asked and Shima almost choked on nothing.

He doesn’t know how him grabbing the spoon aggressively could trigger such a question.

“I’m looking forward to a kid.”

“Nah! They’re a hassle.”

Yukio and Shima said at the same time and the Pink-haired had to look at his husband apologetically.

Of course he wasn’t ready for kids but it seemed like Yukio was.

“Who get’s who pregnant here?”Kinzo asked and earned an annoyed huff.

“You’re so fat you look pregnant yarself.”Shima rolled his eyes and bit into his rice with his teeth biting too much on the metal of his spoon.

Yukio could hear that and he gritted his teeth,”Renzou!”

Shima apologized quietly then suddenly he knew his dad was going to ask yet another unwanted question.

“Now that you’re a Shima, how does it feel?”Yaozo directed towards Yukio who put on his best smile.

Flattery is his thing after all.

“We’ve been married for three years now so I feel really great, actually.”He replied which seemed like it satisfied the old man.

“Three years and Renzou still has the same ugly ass haircut and hair.”Kinzo grinned at Shima and Juzo went ahead to comment instead.

“Says you, ugly ducklin’.”

Kinzo pointed his knife at Juzo and Juzo brought out his staff.

“YA WANNA FIGHT RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW?”

Yaozo continued to eat his food as if it was normal along with Jun and Yumi.

Aimi watched as the two placed their feet on the table and continued to threaten each other. She felt a pulse of fear and noticed her right eye’s vision turning blue which made her gasp and flop back in her chair.

All of their attention was directed towards Aimi who just fell backwards.

“Aimi!”Yukio got off his chair and rushed to her side but it seemed like she was alright.

Only sweating a little.

“Are you okay?”Shima also joined his husband and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

He didn’t feel heat so it seemed like she was okay.

“I-I’m okay! Really!”She took her uncle’s hand and stood up to rub at her arm. Her vision was normal again.

“Are ya okay, Aimi?”Yumi held her hand and Aimi nodded her head at her new friend.

“I am! Can we go play now? I’m not really hungry!”

Yumi did a toothy grin and Aimi returned the same. They both ran off in the direction of the living room and Yukio could only watch them run off together.

“Is that girl your niece?”Yaozo asked and Yukio nodded as he sat down.

“Yes, she is. Her parents are on a vacation and decided to leave her at our place for a while until they come back.”

“That’s good.”Yaozo replied and took a bite out of his food.

Jun eyed Shima across the table then she eyed Kinzo sharply. 

Shima knew that look and he nodded his head slightly.

He moved his leg back then with all of his strength, he kicked it forward and hit Kinzo’s leg as hard as he could with his foot.

That hit alone had Kinzo jumping out of his seat.

“WHAT THE FUCK YA STUPID PINK BITCH! I’LL SEND YA TO HELL!”

Jun and Shima started laughing and Juzo couldn’t help but to join in as well.

Yukio watched them, confused. 

They continued to pull stunts and eat.

And as for Yumi and Aimi, they were sitting in front of the TV while playing.

“Look! I have a my little pony collection!”Aimi pulled out her pony toys out of her bag and showed them off.

“That’s nice! Let me bring out my collection!”Yumi smiled and pulled into her own bag.

She brought out a bible and the blonde was confused.

“Why did you bring that?”

Yumi held the book out as an offer for Aimi to touch it,”Because dad told me Mr. Okumura is the son of satan so that technically makes satan your grandfather!”

Aimi frowned upon hearing her new friend but then she shook her head and moved Yumi’s hand away gently.

“I am actually normal! I am human and my mom said I’m actually like an angel haha.”

Yumi opened her mouth, amazed.

“Woooow! That’s so cool! Can ya fly?”

Aimi sighed and looked down,”No...But I just figured I can do this!”

She looked back up and Yumi gasped at her eye color changing to blue.

“THAT’S SO COOL!!!”

Yukio and Shima continued with their dinner having no clue that shit was gonna go down later.

I mean probably who knows?

They sat for a while but then Yaozo got up to go to the bathroom. After 30 minutes, Shima found out his dad was actually investigating one of the empty rooms in the house for no reason.

He desperately needed them out.

They did leave eventually.

But the mess they made. Shima wanted them to never come over ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm i see i get views but no comments which i really wish to see 🥺


	6. update?

so i want to explain that this fic was made quick like i didnt even think about it until then and if the fic did make sense then Yumi would be old as fuck cause obviously theyre grown up but lets pretend yumi is still a kid in here im sorry i really didnt give it a second thought but still enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

“Uncle Yuki! The Ipad just turned off, can I use your phone to help me with my homework?” 

Yukio looked at the dead Ipad in her hand and then handed her the phone he was scrolling on.

“Yeah, but just don’t use anything else but safari. Got it?”

Aimi nodded with an innocent smile that easily fooled Yukio.

“I’ll be upstairs taking a nap so once Renzou comes back, make sure to come wake me up.”

Aimi nodded yet again as she watched Yukio get off the couch and head to the stairs. She heard the wood of the stairs creaking then it stopped which assured her he was gone to his room now.

She went to messages first and scrolled down til she found her dad’s icon.

“Dad!”

She wanted to inform him about her eye but she wasn’t sure how to word it. She was still bad in grammar and some of her words don’t even make sense.

“My I is not goof.”

She sent the message and waited for a reply but didn’t receive anything. So she moved on to the next thing she wanted to do.

Get on safari and win her uncle a new Ford 2021.

But before she did, she grabbed a tissue off the table and wiped her nose since it was runny. She threw the tissue on the couch but got another one to wipe her nose again. 

After she was done, she clicked on the virus link and saw that Yukio’s credit card info immediately popping up. She put in the information then got another pop up.

“Ah! Win 1000 cash?!? That would make Mr. Shima happy for sure.”

She put in the credit card information again then a porn ad came up so she screamed and threw the phone away in fear.

She noticed her vision going blue yet again then it went back.

The knock on the door also frightened her which caused her eye to morph back into the color blue. She got up and ran to see who it was but midway her vision was back to normal.

She heard Shima’s voice outside and opened the door to greet him.

“Hello, humpty dumpty.”

She giggled at the nickname she just gave him and he rolled his eyes at her.

She noticed his uniform looked weird but it looked worn out too. He had his staff on his back which made Aimi want to grab it, but it didn’t like he was in a good mood.

“Where’s Yukio?”He asked and Aimi pointed at the stairs.

“He’s asleep but he told me to wake him up once you get here! Should I go and wake him?”

Shima nodded and threw himself on the couch. He saw the tissues everywhere then saw Yukio’s phone thrown on the ground.

He never leaves his phone on the ground which was weird but he ignored it.

The two came downstairs and Yukio quickly looked around at Shima’s weak state. 

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Shima waved a hand and grinned,”Don’t worry ‘bout it! Just come and gimme a hug and I’ll be fine.”

Yukio frowned and sat down next to him. He hated to see him in such a state but Shima would refuse the help. He’d rather heal up with a hug and a kiss.

“Please take care of yourself. Aimi, can you get Renzou a glass of water please?”

Yukio asked the blonde and she obliged to his request.

She ran to the kitchen and left the two alone.

“What happened?”Yukio grabbed Shima’s face gently and pecked him on the cheek. 

Shima leaned into the small kisses and chuckled,”I told ya not to worry your pretty face, right?”

Yukio gave his nose a peck and then shook his head. He went back to giving Shima’s forehead small kisses then he paused at his lips.

“Tell me or you’re not getting this kiss.”

“Just had to kinda fight a bunch of exo-‘

He was interrupted once Yukio’s phone showed a message. 

Shima already guessed it was Rin and once Yukio got his phone off the ground, he saw the message notification on his locked screen.

“Give me a minute.”Yukio unlocked his phone screen and to his surprise, there was a naked lady on his screen.

Shima furrowed his brows immediately and eyed Yukio sharply,”Yuki-chan??”

Yukio’s face was pure red. More of so angry and embarrassed because he trusted Aimi with his phone but seemed like she got on the wrong tap.

But if he thinks about it, what if Aimi saw this tap and thought Yukio was watching that. 

How can he explain to Shima that he has no idea what even is this.

“Ren, I promise, I don’t know how this came up or where it even came from.”

He tried to explain but his throat went dry mid sentence which now added more to the suspicion. He had no reason to be nervous.

“Mhm...”Shima hummed in response then smiled.

It confused Yukio on why he would smile.

“Yuki-chan...Did ya forget that you’re gay?”

Then it hit him. Obviously Shima would’ve trusted him either way but that was also a good valid point.

Yukio was just gay. He wasn’t interested in women at all.

“I lended Aimi my phone for her homework but I’m not sure how she ended up on this site...worse yet..on this get a free Honda site...wait a minute.”

The dread hit Yukio harder than ever. His credit card information was on all of these websites.

“Oh my god....”

Shima leaned in to see what was going on then his face went white.

“Don’t tell me she put your credit card information on these sites?”

They heard the cup of water drop and looked back to see no one there. Aimi was running to the stairs and going up to their room.

Shima got off the couch with a grunt and ran to catch her.

“AIMI!”

He took two steps at a time and went to open the door but it was locked.

Yukio stayed downstairs to undo the payments that were suddenly dropping on his account. It was going to be a long day to get rid of them.

“Ren! Just talk to her nicely!”He shouted and Shima rolled his eyes.

Why he should be nice to her when she probably did all of that on purpose. Ever since she came to their house, it’s been crazy.

Shima partly blames his stupid decision to agree when Yukio asked him if they could leave her at their house.

He was sure now that he didn’t want any kids.

It was after a few hours that their door lock made a sound and their door opened. Aimi saw no one in the hall so she slipped away and tried to tip her way to the spare room she stayed in.

She opened the door but flinched upon seeing Yukio sitting on her bed and Shima leaning against the closet door.

“Aimi...We need to talk.”

Yukio patted on the empty spot on the bed and she gulped before nodding her head.

She sat down next to him and looked down.

“I’m not mad at you or anything, I promise.”Yukio said to comfort her and she looked up at her uncle with teary eyes,”But when someone does something bad, or let’s say not good, they need to be held accountable for it.”

“So are you making m-me pay the million dollars for the car?”She asked with sniffles.

“Yes, we are.”Shima answered and Yukio glared at him to shut up.

“No, we aren’t. All is fixed now so don’t worry about that, or anything that just happened. I know you had good intentions, but I also gave you my phone and trusted you with it because I knew you were only doing your homework.”

Yukio went on and on explaining how she needed to behave on some things. He stayed gentle and caring with his words as she nodded to everything he said.

Shima got bored midway but stayed so he can show that he can also be a good dad someday.

“So do you understand now, Aimi?”

Yukio finished his explaining and Aimi nodded her head.

“Yes, uncle Yukio. I do..”

He smiled at her and patted her head,”Alright now. We’ll leave you to sleep.”

Shima watched as she got in bed then he straightened back up on his feet and walked to the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Shima.”

He looked back at the blonde and gave her a small smile,”Whatever, gremlin. Sleep well now.”

They left the room and closed the door after themselves. They weren’t going to discuss anything until they get to their room.

And after they did, they got into their bed and Yukio sighed.

“Next time you shouldn’t be that aggressive when talking to her.”

Shima turned his head to look at Yukio then turned back to look at the ceiling.

“I was havin’ a bad day...I come home almost beaten up then I find out she’s puttin’ our info on the damn internet.”

Yukio scooted closer to his husband and placed his head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

“She’s only a child, do I have to remind you everytime?”

Shima stayed silent and didn’t answer. He just put his arm over Yukio and brought him closer,

“And I also noticed she sent a message to Rin...it wasn’t comforting, either.”

“What was it?”

Yukio looked up at Shima and whispered,”My eye is not good. Could that mean something?”

Shima looked like he was deep in thought then he chuckled,”Or she needs to go to the eye doctor. Bad eyesight runs in the family after all.”

Yukio let out a long huff,”I want to take my mind off all of this..”

After he said those words it got silent. Well, Shima was grinning too widely.

“I can help with that, baby.”His arm moved and he placed it down on Yukio’s hips. 

Yukio got the hint behind that gesture and he contemplated with himself whether he should take the offer or decline.

“Maybe..you can.”

Shima heard those words and turned on his side, leaving Yukio’s head to fall on the mattress.

He gave him a glare and the Pink-haired gave him a sheepish smile.

They laid side by side, both staring at each other. But then Yukio was tensing at the hand sneaking down his pants and then down his boxers. 

He released a breathy moan at the hand that was cupping him and stroking him gently. It was that gesture that made Yukio feel at ease for some reason.

“Ren..c-can you go faster?”

Shima leaned closer and placed his lips on Yukio’s to quiet him down.

“Mhm, baby. Say my name, I wanna hear ya, sweetheart.”

Yukio grabbed Shima’s shirt tightly and nuzzled his face into his neck out of embarrassment. 

“Renzou...P-Please..”

“UNCLE YUKIO!”

The door to their room was busted open and in came in a frightened Aimi.

Yukio slipped underneath the blanket swiftly and Shima flinched at her shouting.

“A-Aimi! What is it you want?”Shima asked with a voice crack and stopped his hand.

“I feel like there’s a monster in my closet...and I want uncle Yukio to come check it out. Where is he?”

Yukio put a hand over his mouth so he doesn’t let out any sound. 

“Uhhh- Yuki-chan is actually showering.”Shima lied and smiled nervously.

Aimi looked at their bathroom door and frowned,”With the lights off?”

Shima nodded and slipped out of the bed, but he made sure to keep the blanket on to avoid Aimi seeing Yukio.

“He likes takin’ it with the lights off. How about I come and check it out for ya?”

The blonde was unsure at first but then nodded and walked ahead. She made sure Shima was following close behind.

“You have Rin as a dad...I don’t know why you would be afraid of monsters..”

He mumbled and stepped into her room. He turned on the lights and opened the closet to pretend that he was checking.

“No monster here.”

Aimi peeked from behind him while shivering,”I saw the monster! He was right here.”

Shima looked all around the closet to assure her no one was there.

“See, no one is there!”

The blonde glanced around the closet one last time.

“Okay....can you keep my door open?”Aimi whispered and Shima nodded.

Although he really didn’t want to keep her door open cause he wanted privacy with his husband.

“Goodnight...”She said and got into her bed.

Shima smiled at her then walked out of the room and back to his. He saw that Yukio was scrolling on his phone with their nightstand light on.

“Is she going back to sleep?”He asked and kept his eyes on the phone.

“Yeah..Let’s hope.”He sighed and made his way back to the bed. He got into it and picked the phone away from his husband’s hand to get his attention.

“Oh?”Yukio shifted his body to look at Shima and gave him a seductive grin,”Are you making a move on me?”

Shima leaned in and tilted his head to the side to catch Yukio into a kiss.

“Mhm.”

He whispered into the kiss and then pulled back to savor the small moment between them. Then he connected their lips again only with so much love this time.

“Can you touch m-‘

“MR. SHIMA!!”

Yukio slipped right back into the blankets once the door opened to the sight of a shivering Aimi.

“Y-Yes! What’s up now?”

The blonde pointed in the direction of her room and shuddered,”I saw a monster! Can you tell uncle Yukio to call dad for me?”

Shima hesitantly looked down at his husband’s covered body under the blankets then grabbed his phone. 

“Suree...”

“But isn’t uncle Yuki in the bathroom? Shouldn’t you ask him before you use his phone?”Aimi asked and stepped into the room more where she stood next to their bed.

She looked at the weird pile underneath the blanket and opened her mouth with curiosity. 

“No-no! He let’s me use his phone, don’t worry!”

He dialed Rin’s number and waited for the other to answer. It was one in the morning so Shima doubted he would be awake.

“He’s not answerin’...Do you want me to check your closet again?”

Aimi nodded as an answer and Shima had to do the same thing as last time. Check her closet and make sure she goes back in bed but this time she made him keep her lights on.

He went back to his room and got under the covers next to Yukio who was on his phone again.

“Is she better now?”

Shima tried to repress his own frustration with just a kiss. It caught Yukio off guard but he rolled with it and kissed back with the same energy.

“Get on my lap.”

The Pink-haired ordered while gripping Yukio’s hips harshly and as Yukio was about to set that action in motion, the door opened.

“MR. SHIMA!”

Yukio’s soul almost left his body once he heard Aimi’s voice. He slipped back under the covers and Shima had to answer.

“Y-Yes?! What is it?”

“Can you sleep by me? I keep seeing it...”

That night, Shima had to sleep on the chair in the spare room to make sure Aimi sleeps.


End file.
